In the digital age, organizations may rely on increasingly complex information technology infrastructures to manage a variety of data, applications, and computing services. However, with the power and flexibility of these increasingly large and complex pools of computing resources may come the increasing difficulty of administrating said computing resources.
As an example, some organizations may deploy many virtual machines to handle and process data. Virtualization is a widely-used technology with many advantages. One physical machine can host many different virtual machines, allowing users access to several operating systems at once. Virtual machines can be effectively sandboxed, preventing errors from affecting the rest of the system. Virtual machines may also facilitate the efficient use of underlying physical resources and/or facilitate the efficient reconfiguration of computing resources with minimal disruption. In addition, virtual machines may quickly be provisioned, cloned, paused, or removed as needed. However, these same features may give rise to a dynamic computing environment that calls for additional attention from an administrator to monitor and make adjustments.
While administrators may be tasked with increasingly complex information infrastructures to manage, they may also find themselves “on call” with greater frequency. Accordingly, administrators may wish to perform tasks remotely, often from mobile devices. Unfortunately, traditional enterprise management interfaces may suffer from cumbersome designs with poor usability in the general case and particularly poor usability on mobile devices. These enterprise management interfaces may pose obstacles to quickly and easily apprehending the current state of a pool of computing resources, navigating the interface for specific information, and/or for acting on such information—especially on a mobile device that may lack traditional input devices (e.g., a physical keyboard and/or mouse) or that may have a relatively small screen.
Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for providing card-based interfaces for enumerable datasets.